A Pitch Perfect Christmas
by Alice Harkey
Summary: Just a lovely present for all my lovely readers. Merry Christmas! This is a one-shot inspired by the movie Pitch Perfect. Give it a chance, click on this story... It's got mistletoe. Rated T just in case.


**AN/: Hey I decided to do a One-shot for Christmas~! Consider it a Christmas present from me to all my dear readers. Even though some may have some really shitty attitudes. :( Oh well, I'm not writing here to please them! **

**This fic was inspired by the movie Pitch Perfect. I absolutely love it and I've watched it like a gazillion times. But, I'm NOT OBSESSED! I swear! remember to review and tell me what you thought of it. Enjoy! OH And this story is dedicated to Kish-Kagami09! I love you Juvia!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or Pitch Perfect! Sad, right? ENJOY!**

* * *

It was close to Christmas in Magnolia, Fiore and the Fairy Tail guild knew it too. The guild was as festive as any other highly flashy place would be. There were bright lights winding around the beams and pillars of the guild and sparkling ornaments hung everywhere. There was even a small tree in the corner. The guild had bad experiences with trees in the past, but they couldn't deny the Christmas spirit. Smaller tree meant smaller flames if Natsu got out of hand.

Lucy tapped on the wooden surface of the bar countertop. She let her cheek rest in her cupped hand, her elbow propped up on the counter.

"I'm bored," Lucy drawled. She sighed dramatically and quit her tapping on the counter. She let out another uninterested sigh as Natsu flew past her, crashing into a table. She paid no mind to the violence that unfolded around her, almost as if it wasn't even happening. She let her head drop down onto the wooden surface and began to bang her head on it lightly.

"So… Bored!" she complained again.

"Then let's do something," Natsu shouted happily popping up from under a smashed table and dusting himself off casually. His usual bright smile stretched across his face. "We could—"

"If it involves burning something down, then no," Lucy said sternly interrupting him. Natsu's smile faltered and slipped into a frown for a brief moment before his big, toothy smile found its way back onto his face once again.

"We could go on a mission!" Natsu suggested. Lucy slowly shook her head and pursed her lips together.

"Nnnnoooo, too cold out, don't want to go anywhere, so close to Christmas…" Lucy trailed off listing all the reasons she thought going on a mission was a bad idea. Natsu's face turned into a cute pout at the rejection of his idea. "I bought a new movie recently," Lucy said almost absentmindedly as if she were thinking out loud.

"You love to read books, you're writing a book, yet you buy a movie," Natsu mused with miniscule confusion. He shrugged it off and folded his arms behind his head with his signature smile on his face once more. "Well, let's go then." Lucy pulled her eyebrows together in confusion. "We're going to your place to watch that movie," Natsu said happily. Lucy began to nod her head.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. A good laugh sounds awesome right now," Lucy said with a smile on her graceful features. She hopped off of her stool and started to walk toward the guild's doors. "I think you might like it," Lucy added. Natsu followed her out of the guild and set a steady pace walking by her side.

"So, what's it called?" Natsu inquired. Lucy stepped up onto the ledge of the road along the river and held her arms out to balance herself. There was soft, white snow falling over the town of Magnolia and a thin sheet of ice had frozen over the river. It was cold out, but Lucy was surprisingly warm despite the light yet frigid wind that blew.

"Pitch Perfect," Lucy answered.

"Pitch Perfect?" Natsu echoed questioningly. "What kind of a movie is it?" Lucy giggled in reply jumping down from the ledge as they neared her apartment.

"It's a funny movie, that's what it is," Lucy laughed. Natsu rolled his eyes in mock amusement. Lucy pulled out her key s as she approached her door and she flipped through her keys until she found her house key. She slid the key into the lock and turned the key, unlocking the door with a click. She pushed the door open and stepped inside kicking off the snow on her shoes.

"Really, what kind of movie is it?" Natsu asked again. Lucy laughed lightly and playfully punched him in the arm before proceeding to her living room.

"You'll like it, trust me… maybe," Lucy replied. Her thin fingers picked up a movie case and Lucy pried it open, plucking the disc from it and inserting it into her DVD player. She grabbed her TV remote and threw herself carelessly and lazily onto the couch. Natsu chuckled at her actions lightly before he pushed her over to one side of the couch to make room for himself. Lucy skipped through the previews and went straight to the main menu. The moment Natsu saw the menu he knew that most of the movie would be torture.

"Shit, this is like some kind of musical or something, isn't it?" Natsu shouted in amused disbelief. Lucy gasped in fake offense. She reached over and slapped him on the arm earning a quiet 'ow' from her pink-haired best friend.

"It's not a musical, but it does have a lot of singing. But it's funny, you'll laugh, I promise," Lucy assured him. She clicked 'PLAY' on her remote and the movie began. The movie was about two a cappella groups from Barden University, the Treblemakers and the Barden Bellas, competing for first place in the ICCA's, or the International Championship of Collegiate A Cappella. There was, of course, a lot of singing, but it was really good singing. They sang good songs, the way they arranged the songs were very interesting and it was a comedy, so of course the movie was all around entertaining. Natsu had begun laughing before the movie had even really started.

"This number is like an elephant dart to the public's face," one of the announcers, John, had said. That had Natsu laughing right away. He laughed even harder when the character Aubrey projectile vomited right into the audience.

"OH! Gross!" he yelled with a glint of pure amusement in his eyes. He continued to laugh until he finally quieted down as the movie continued. He was quiet for the most part with chuckling at the small comedic things here and there.

"And here is your official Barden University rape whistle. Remember; don't blow it unless it's actually happening." That had Natsu chuckling in amusement… as did the guys in the background with their scoring cards as they rated girls that walked past them. Kimmy Jinn also had made Natsu chuckle. Her lack of enthusiasm and show of emotion amused the fire mage for some reason, as did the term 'step-monster.' The two were also thrown into fits of giggles as 'Bologna Boob Barb' spoke to Aubrey and Chloe, the two seniors of the Barden Bellas. But 'Fat Amy' was the end of the supposed silence.

"_You call yourself Fat Amy?"  
"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."_

That had both Lucy and Natsu laughing joyously in amusement.

"I'm also good at modern dance, olden dance, and mermaid dancing, which is kind of like this. You sit on the ground… it's a lot of floor work," Fat Amy said. The two were continuing their laughing. As the movie continued they laughed more and more.

"Hello, my name is Lilly and I was born with gills like fish," the character Lilly said ever so quietly. Lucy had to strain her ears to hear her words, while Natsu could hear her words with ease. Fat Amy was singing at auditions and Jesse was trying out for the Treblemakers, everyone's audition song being Kelly Clarkson's _Since You've Been Gone. _Fat Amy sang and Jesse had to try and match her pitch.

"Whoa, she's high," Jesse had said taking a breath. Lucy and Natsu laughed a bit as the singing continued. "Jesus," Jesse breathed out, struggling to keep up the high pitch. The two laughed some more and giggled at the ways some of the others sang.

Parts like the initiation night and the Riff-off had them laughing, as well as Jesse's antics down at the radio station. Benji's magic tricks were cute and funny, the other girls in the Bellas were pretty funny too, but Fat Amy and Lilly were definitely what had them laughing the most. Lucy had even begun to make a mental list of her favorite quotes from the movie.

"_Nooot a good enough reason to use the word penetrate." –Fat Amy  
"What happened last year? What happened last year? Any of you guys wanna see a dead body?" –Lilly  
"Amy, what are you doing?" "I'm doing horizontal running." –Aubrey and Fat Amy  
"I've wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously." –Fat Amy  
"Amy!?" "Vertical running! I'm vertical running!" –Beca and Fat Amy  
"Yeah, it's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for 6 weeks and I did it anyways." "You should really listen to your doctor." –Stacie and Fat Amy  
"I just have to pull back, because I am limited… because I have nodes." "Well, at least you don't have herpes… or do you have that as well?" –Chloe and Fat Amy  
"You're one of those a cappella girls, I'm one of those a cappella boys, and we're gonna have a ca-children. It's inevitable." –Jesse  
"You guys are gonna get pitch slapped so hard your man boobs are going to concave." –Fat Amy  
"I set fires to feel joy." "That's adorable." –Lilly and Donald  
"I ate my twin in the womb." –Lilly _

By the end of the movie the two were singing along with the songs that they knew, rocking back and forth in sync to the music and laughing together.

"That was a great movie!" Natsu shouted pumping his fist in the air. Lucy giggled.

"I told you that you'd like it," she teased him. They laughed together for a moment longer.

"My favorite character would have to be Fat Amy, although Jesse was such a cutie!"

"I thought that Lilly girl was really funny," Natsu said chuckling.

"I set fires to feel joy," Lucy quoted ever so quietly. A light blush crept onto Natsu's cheeks and he tried to hide it from Lucy.

"That's adorable," Natsu said finishing the quote. Lucy giggled and got up to turn the movie off. The blush on Natsu's face convinced him to change the topic. "So, why didn't you just wait until Christmas until you bought this?" Natsu asked pointing to the DVD case. Lucy shrugged.

"I figured that I'd try and get it before the real Christmas rush hit the stores. I would've asked for it for Christmas, but I didn't want to sound greedy or anything, so I just bought it myself," Lucy explained as she put the DVD back into its case. "And besides, if I would've saved it for Christmas I wouldn't have been able to enjoy it with you," Lucy added with a slight blush painting her cheeks. She didn't know if she was the only one who noticed it, but throughout the progression of the romance between Jesse and Beca, Natsu seemed to have slid closer and closer to her.

Natsu rolled his eyes and sighed at Lucy's words.

"No one would think you're greedy for asking for a Christmas present. We actually do a big gift exchange every year around Christmas. Sometimes it's like a Secret Santa thing but sometimes we just buy gifts for our friends. We're not doing Secret Santa this year, sooo…." Natsu trailed off plopping back down onto Lucy's couch and folding his arms behind his head. He peered up at Lucy expectantly. Natsu sighed when Lucy didn't say anything.

"What do you want for Christmas? Pitch Perfect isn't an option, obviously," Natsu chuckled. Lucy scrunched her eyebrows in thought for a moment, pondering over the question.

"Hmm, I'm not sure what I want for Christmas. I'd say just get me a book, but there aren't any new books that look good enough for me to want to read. You are tasteless when it comes to fashion…" Lucy trailed off. She sat down next to Natsu and pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs.

"What's something that you've always wanted for Christmas?" Lucy asked suddenly. Natsu thought for a moment before scratching his cheek lightly yet awkwardly.

"Well, don't make fun of me, but I've always had this crazy wish that one Christmas I would wake up and Igneel would be outside waiting for me or something like, 'Hey son, I'm back.' It's childish, but that would probably make me happier than anything in the world," Natsu said with a great fondness in his voice. Lucy smiled tenderly at him and she giggled lightly.

"Hey, I said not to make fun of me!" Natsu shouted defensively. Lucy continued to giggle.

"I'm not. I think it's adorable. Your wish, it's a lot deeper than what I would wish for," Lucy said quieting her giggling. Now, it was her turn to awkwardly scratch her cheek. "I have tons of little wishes, but I think the one that always sticks out around Christmas is… well," Lucy trailed off burying her face in her knees.

"Well?" Natsu pressed curiously.

"I've always wanted to have my first kiss while being caught under the mistletoe with the one guy who will treat me like his queen," Lucy said with a blush. "My mother always said that, in relationships, the girl treats her man like a king, but he better treat her like she's his queen in return, or it's not even worth it."

Natsu watched Lucy as she spoke, his eyes sparkling with wonder and interest. Her words could amaze him even when he least expected it. So, a kiss under the mistletoe was what Lucy wanted for Christmas? Well, that would be a tough thing for Natsu Dragneel to give to her.

* * *

It had been a few days since the movie night at Lucy's house and Natsu had been acting strange around his dear friend Lucy since that day. Lucy shrugged it off assuming that it was just because he was trying so hard to think of what he should get her. Lucy felt bad about that. She didn't want him to get her anything. She wouldn't know what to get him, and if he got her something and she didn't get him something, then it just felt wrong. From the day of the 'movie night' to the current day, Mira had been adding more Christmas decorations here and there. One day she'd hung up some mistletoe and sent a sly wink in Lucy's direction. The action confused Lucy, but she'd paid no mind to it.

Christmas was now approaching fast. There were only a couple of days left until Christmas Eve and the whole guild was getting worked up over it. People were rushing around doing last minute shopping and of course the smell of Christmas cookies filled the air in the guild. Mira's Christmas cookies were simply the best. A huge Christmas party had been organized for Christmas Eve, though a party surly would've erupted regardless of planning.

Days passed by and soon Christmas Eve had arrived. The guild was packed with its members, all dressed up in nice outfits that weren't too restricting if reckless behavior were to break out. Natsu paced back and forth in front of the bar and his friends threw nervous glances at him. Natsu Dragneel never paced.

"Natsu, what's your deal?" Gray asked with mild concern for his friend and team mate.

"Shut up ice-for-brains!" Natsu yelled back. Gray smiled lightly. At least Natsu was still okay enough to throw insults at him. Natsu flashed Gray a friendly smile that only lasted a second, to let Gray know that he was alright.

In Natsu's mind things were pure chaos. He had figured out what to give Lucy for Christmas, but his mind was having a serious debate on whether or not it was a good idea. Had he done the right thing by asking Mira to hang up some mistletoe in the guild? What did Mira think when he asked that? What would Lucy think?

Natsu thought about everything once more, going through his reasoning and searching for any possible flaws or faults. When he was with Lucy he did feel like a king. Did that mean that Lucy treated him like her king? She let him eat all her food, sleep in her bed, watch movies with her, go on missions with her; she was his best friend and Lucy allowed him to be her best friend. But, did he treat her like his queen? He thought into it even more. Well, he found her important enough and intriguing enough to bug and pick on every day. He called her weird to let her know how unique he thought she was, and a unique queen sounded like the best kind of queen, even though Lucy never liked his compliments. Maybe it was the way he said it? He found Lucy special enough to want to spend as much time with her as he could. Did that count, though? He hoped it would, and even if it didn't, he could fix that, right?

Lucy walked into the guild in a bright red dress that shimmered in the light. It fell just below her knees and her shoulders were covered in a small jacket that was a darker shade of red. Natsu began to sweat nervously. His palms were hot and sweaty and he wrung at his wrists anxiously. Lucy really did look gorgeous like a queen would. Like any queen should. His heart beat picked up its pace as it thrummed loudly in his chest. His mouth and throat ran dry, and he attempted to swallow the large lump that had formed in his throat. What if she got mad?

"Hey Natsu," Lucy greeted her fire-eating best friend. "You okay?" she asked worriedly. "You look like you need a drink." Natsu shook his heads in protest. He needed to get it done and over with or he would pull out at the last minute and then he'd just feel like a big chicken. Natsu's eyes darted upward and he caught sight of the mistletoe above him. Perfect.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked questioningly. Natsu's tongue darted out across his dry lips to wet them as he nervously reached out to grasp Lucy wrist in his hand. Lucy let out a yelp of surprise as Natsu swiftly yanked her toward him holding her close to his chest. His breathing was uneven and he was nervous, but he knew he couldn't back out.

"Are you drunk? You're drunk right now, aren't you?" Lucy asked worriedly yet amusedly. Natsu smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm not drunk at all. You're just blurry," Natsu responded, quoting the movie the two had watched not all too long ago. A deep blush spread across Lucy cheeks as she realized just what Natsu was doing. Ever so slowly he leaned down toward her. Lightly and cautiously he pressed his lips against Lucy's. It was bliss; it was even better than Natsu could have ever imagined.

Natsu pulled away slowly, his eyes cracking open to see Lucy's own eyes half lidded.

"Merry Christmas, Luce," Natsu said breathlessly. Lucy let out a breathy laugh and slid her arms around Natsu's neck.

"You're such a weirdo," she said, quoting one of the last lines of the movie they'd watched. Natsu kissed her again happily. He was able to fulfill her Christmas wish: a kiss under the mistletoe. They didn't notice the commotion in the background; the cat-calls, the whistling and cheering. Cana was raking in jewels left and right, Mirajane was squealing like a crazed fan-girl before she collapsed into unconsciousness.

Who would've thought that a movie would do so much?

* * *

**Dedicated to Kish-Kagami09**

* * *

**END NOTE: I feel like I really rushed it, but I wanted to get this done as soon as I possibly could. My mother is getting mad at me for being on right now, so cherish this fic for the rest of your lives! LOL just kidding! But tell me how you liked it! Who else has seen Pitch Perfect? Awesome movie, right? LOL Well, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I love you all! Don't forget to review! Bye for now, and See you guys next year, if not sooner! **

**~Alice-chan (Mira-san)**

**PIE~!**


End file.
